This shoulder strap holder for a garment particularly satisfies a need, exigency and curiosity in people's life for newness and something unusual. Buttons or broochs on a garment such as shirts, blouses, dresses and jackets together, snap fasteners are commonly employed. In particular, the present invention is a new easy to use concept by simply screwing on the two pieces together through an eyelet fixed on the shoulder portion of a garment. It is also aesthetically pleasing and can be worn as is.